bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Road Spikes
Road Spikes are a road item that made their debut in Bloons Tower Defense 2 and have been in every subsequent BTD game since. It is one of the many items that did not appear in Bloons Tower Defense 1. It is one of 3 road items. Road Spikes are a group of spikes which pop up to 10 bloons upon impact. Road Spikes only last until the end of the round. In BTD3 there is a number indicating how many spikes are left. Each spike pops 1 bloon (red being 1, blue being 2, etc.). Road Spikes will disappear at the end of the round if not completely used up. Road Spikes cost 25 on Easy Difficulty, and 30 on Medium and Hard. The prices are the same for every game that Road Spikes are in. In Apopalypse Mode, Road Spikes and Monkey Glue last for an indefinite time since there are no round endings. Road Spikes are best used for popping Bloons that escape your defenses because they don't earn enough money that was used to purchase it. Tips * Having to pop many Bloons with Road Spikes is a sign that you need to improve your defenses, unless it's coming from the Spike Factory. * Only use Road Spikes when you have to as they don't return the cost used to buy it, unless you're using both Tack Awesomizer AND Double Cash. *Lead Bloons are immune to Road Spikes as well as bloonberry bushes and destroy them on contact. *Having to pop zebra bloons with road spikes is also a sign that you need to improve your defenses, unless it's coming from the Spike Factory. Trivia * It takes around 390 sets of Road Spikes to fully pop a Z.O.M.G. * It takes around 64 sets of Road Spikes to fully pop a B.F.B. * It takes around 23 sets of Road Spikes to fully pop a M.O.A.B. * In Bloons Tower Defense 2 Road Spikes have different sprites for it's icon, preparing, and ready image. * Fully popping a M.O.A.B. with road spikes is easy, but it will slow down the game. * Fully popping a B.F.B. and its children is possible, but will create A LOT '''of freezing. * Fully popping a Z.O.M.G. is also possible and but will create '''TONS and TONS '''of freezing. * In some cases, if the Road Spikes are not spread out, it can cause a bloon's descendents to spawn in front of the spikes, causing them to not be popped. * In BTD4, the Road Spikes will show two spikes, but only use up one when it has already popped nine layers of bloon. * One set of Road Spikes only returns 40% of the money (which is 10 Money) used to buy it. To clarify, Road Spikes cost 25 Money in Easy, and 30 in Medium and Hard, and they can only pop up to 10(11 in BTD5) Bloon layers for each set of spikes. * As of BTD5, Road Spikes actually pop 11 bloons instead of 10. * If you bought the Premium Upgrade Tack Awesomizer in BTD5, 1 set of Road Spikes can pop 22 bloons, (Normally it only pops 11) enough to almost fully pop a zebra bloon. Popping a zebra bloon in this fashion will leave a single red bloon. Combined with Double Cash, this Premium Upgrade can return the cost used to buy the Road Spikes '''plus more. * In BTD4, lead bloons do not destroy all Road Spikes '''if there are sufficiently many. * In BTD4, '''Road Spikes always show on the track in the same positions, but in BTD5, they don't. Gallery Spike.jpg|Road Spikes. Road spikes.png|More Road Spikes. Bloons Glitch.jpg|road spike glitch Category:Road Items Category:Towers Category:All Pages